Jimi Hendrix
James Marshall "Jimi" Hendrix (born Johnny Allen Hendrix; November 27, 1942 – September 18, 1970) was an American musician, singer, and songwriter. Although his mainstream career spanned only four years, he is widely regarded as one of the most influential electric guitarists in the history of popular music, and one of the most celebrated musicians of the 20th century. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame describes him as "arguably the greatest instrumentalist in the history of rock music". Born in Seattle, Washington, Hendrix began playing guitar at the age of 15. In 1961, he enlisted in the US Army; he was granted an honorable discharge the following year. Soon afterward, he moved to Clarksville, Tennessee, and began playing gigs on the chitlin' circuit, earning a place in the Isley Brothers' backing band and later with Little Richard, with whom he continued to work through mid-1965. He then played with Curtis Knight and the Squires before moving to England in late 1966 after being discovered by bassist Chas Chandler of the Animals. Within months, Hendrix had earned three UK top ten hits with the Jimi Hendrix Experience: "Hey Joe", "Purple Haze", and "The Wind Cries Mary". He achieved fame in the US after his performance at the Monterey Pop Festival in 1967, and in 1968 his third and final studio album, Electric Ladyland, reached number one in the US. The double LP was Hendrix's most commercially successful release and his first and only number one album. The world's highest-paid performer, he headlined the Woodstock Festival in 1969 and the Isle of Wight Festival in 1970 before his accidental death from barbiturate-related asphyxia on September 18, 1970, at the age of 27. Hendrix was inspired musically by American rock and roll and electric blues. He favored overdriven amplifiers with high volume and gain, and was instrumental in developing the previously undesirable technique of guitar amplifier feedback. He helped to popularize the use of a wah-wah pedal in mainstream rock, and was the first artist to use stereophonic phasing effects in music recordings. Holly George-Warren of Rolling Stone commented: "Hendrix pioneered the use of the instrument as an electronic sound source. Players before him had experimented with feedback and distortion, but Hendrix turned those effects and others into a controlled, fluid vocabulary every bit as personal as the blues with which he began." Hendrix was the recipient of several music awards during his lifetime and posthumously. In 1967, readers of Melody Maker voted him the Pop Musician of the Year and in 1968, Billboard named him the Artist of the Year and Rolling Stone declared him the Performer of the Year. Disc and Music Echo honored him with the World Top Musician of 1969 and in 1970, Guitar Player named him the Rock Guitarist of the Year. The Jimi Hendrix Experience was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1992 and the UK Music Hall of Fame in 2005. Rolling Stone ranked the band's three studio albums, Are You Experienced, Axis: Bold as Love, and Electric Ladyland, among the 100 greatest albums of all time, and they ranked Hendrix as the greatest guitarist and the sixth greatest artist of all time. Category:Musician Genre Modern Blues Songs * Mary * Earth Blues * Stepping Stone * Somewhere Over The Rainbow * I'm A Man * Little One * Stone Free * Gypsy Eyes * Farewell * Purple Haze * Gipsy Boy (new Rising Sun) * Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire * Hear My Freedom * Room Full Of Mirrors * Dolly Dagger * If 6 Was 9 * Highway Chile * 1983 (A Merman I Should Turn To Be) * One Rainy Wish * Let Me Light Your Fire * Like A Rolling Stone * Them Changes * Sweet Angel * Fire * Hey Joe * All Along The Watchtower * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * Let Me Go * How Would You Feel * Morrison's Lament * The Things I Used To Do * Mr. Bad Luck * Burning Desire * Come Down Hard On Me * Slow Walkin' Talk * Three Little Bears * Sunshine Of Your Love * Money (that's What I Want) * Trash Man (Olmstead Studios, New York, April 3, 1969) * Johnny B. Goode (Live At Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA) * Dancing All Around The World * Gloria * Let Me Move You * Woodstock Introduction * Something You Got * It's Too Bad * Ships Passing Through The Night * Mojo Man * Get My Heart Back Together * Lover Man * She's A Fox * Killing Floor * Hey Baby * Radio One Theme * My Friend * May I Whisper In Your Ear * Here He Comes * Remember * The Story Of Life * Woodstock Festival * Night Bird Flying * Wake Up This Morning And Found Yourself Dead * If You Gonna Make A Fool Of Somebody * Day Tripper * Midnight Lightning * Little Miss Lover * Astro Man * Crystal Ball * Ball & Chain For Sale * 51st Anniversary * Black Gold * Belly Button Window * I Don't Live Today * Little Miss Strange * Little Wing * Taking Care Of No Business * Message To Love * May This Be Love * Manic Depression * Machine Gun * Love Or Confusion * Georgia Blues * Blue Suede Shoes * Long Hot Summer Night * Little Ivey * House Burning Down * Castles Made Of Sand * Burning Of The Midnight Lamp * Bold As Love * Are You Experienced * Ain't No Telling * Hoochie Koochie Man * Lookover Yonder * I Don't Know What You Got But It's Got Me * Catfish Blues * Changes * Come On (Let The Good Times Roll) * Message To The Universe * House Of The Rising Sun * Hear My Train A Comin' * Have You Ever Been (To Electric Ladyland) * Freedom * Foxey Lady * EXP * Crosstown Traffic * Outside Woman Blues * Moon, Turn The Tides...gently Gently Away * The Star Spangled Banner * Stars That Play With Laughing Sam's Dice * Crash Landing * Can You See Me * Mannish Boy * Somewhere * Born Under A Bad Sign * Once I Had A Woman * Bleeding Heart * Drifting * Cocaine * Ezy Ryder * Valleys Of Neptune ... Arising * Pass It On-straight Ahead (live At Berkeley) * Can You Please Crawl Out Your Window * Wild Thing * Hound Dog * Stop * Drifter's Escape * In From The Storm * Jam Back At The House * Introduction * Third Stone From The Sun * The Wind Cries Mary * Still Raining, Still Dreaming * Spanish Castle Magic * She's So Fine * Red House * Rainy Day, Dream Away * Power To Love * Up From The Skies * Voodoo Child (Slight Return) * Voodoo Chile Blues * Izabella * Angel * You Got Me Floatin' * Who Knows * We Gotta Live Together * Wait Until Tomorrow * Villanova Junction * Voodoo Chile * Power Of Soul